


Threads of the Multiverse

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Being the multiverse glitch is a hard job...never mind being married to the creator of said multiverse and expecting his child.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro and disclaimers

The story of how Error and Ink start their family

**I do not own any of these characters aside from Nebula my fanchild for Error and Ink.**

**These characters will probably end up being OOC throughout the story just a heads up**

_Ink belongs to: comyet (tumblr)_

_Geno/Error: loverofpiggies (tumblr)_

_Dream/ Nightmare: Joku (tumblr)_

_Cross: jaki95 (tumblr)_

_Palette: angexci (tumblr)_

_Goth: nekophy (Tumblr)_

_Underfell/Underswap: Not really sure who created these oof_

_MommaCQ: alainaprana (deviantart)_

_Sugar Sans: alannahablar (tumblr)_

_Melon Sans: missladytale(tumblr/intagram)_

_Reaper: renrink (tumblr)_

_B sans: Miiv12 (deviantart)_

_Lust Sans: nsfwshamecave (tumblr)_


	2. Prologue

Being the glitch of the multiverse is a double edge sword. This is a thought that often crosses Error’s mind as he does his job which is to destroy the AUs whose codes are damaged beyond his husband’s ability to repair or his ability to edit. On the one hand he can operate outside the rules set by the code in AU. On the other hand, he is feared, hated and bullied by every other Sans in their entire flipping Multiverse. Even the parasite Fresh picks on and attacks him in the VOID he resides in while at work. Ink, Geno and Reaper are the only ones who understand how hard his job is and the toll it takes on his mental health daily. Marrying Ink remains one of the most controversial topics within their Multiverse with many thinking that it is a forced relationship. Lust being one of the Sans heading the controversy and spinning it into a gossip magazine article rather than the truth of their relationship. This being said more often than not the negative half of being the glitch is what haunts Error wherever he goes. He also has the uncanny ability to attract the attention of psychos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error just wanted crepes

When he wakes up Error immediately realizes three things. First, he is not in his bed in Oasis. Second, he is in a holding cell in the Alpha Timeline. Third, he has magic restraints on his wrists preventing his escape while still allowing his body to support the baby soul he’s carrying. Fourth, and not as important is that he’s freezing due to the blanket that was haphazardly thrown over him being threadbare. He sighs sitting up his back complaining about the uncomfortable bench he’d been sleeping on. All he wants is to enjoy the red velvet crepes Ink said he is going to make today. Crepes that melt in your mouth and are usually paired with melted chocolate to dip them in. Instead he’s cold, hungry, and tired in a holding cell. The tiny soul flutters around in his ecto belly sensing his distress. He rubs a hand over his covered belly to soothe his little one and waits for a guard to come drag him to face the council (again). He paces around for a bit to warm his bones while he waits keeping a protective hand on his belly. Finally, an hour later a guard comes and roughly grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the Council Room roughly throwing him onto his knees upon arriving there. The eyes of the council are cold mainly Classic who looks tired meaning he just reset after a genocide run in his world. “Bastard is expecting boss.” The guard says lifting Error’s sweater revealing his womb and the baby soul. Error rolls his eyes not in the mood to deal with people pointing at his baby like idiots in a zoo.

“See like I was telling you Classic-” Lust begins and Error feels his socket twitch

“Oh hell no.” His outburst startles everyone. Classic raises a brow at him.

“You’re in no position to object.” Honey snaps.

“Oh, and suddenly Lust is a credible source Honey? He creates half the gossip in the damn Multiverse!” Error replies. “I got dragged out of bed for gossip about the baby I’m carrying, and so Lust can try and frame me for abusing my husband so he can finally jump his bones.” Lust scowls at him angrily. “Oh, don’t even you yandere asshat. Your recordings only show the part of what happened between Ink and I. Recordings you got using illegal peeping tom cameras might I add? I’m not sitting here to be judged by skeletons who won’t even bother trying to get to me; as much as I’m a glitch I also have a job and a life!”

“You hurt him and forced him to knock you up, so he’d stay with your destructive ass. Ink doesn’t love the Sans that destroys his precious Aus.” Lust growls “Says the one who has been shot down more times than I care count. You just want him to make you porn art and he refuses. I don’t hurt my husband. I love him not that you can tell the difference between Eros and Amore.” Error snaps shifting to sit properly on the marble floor. Geno is watching looking both amused and concerned about the whole ordeal. Reaper is not present meaning he’s at work somewhere in the Multiverse. Blue and Dream look concerned while Honey glares at him.

“Enough both of you.” Classic snaps before composing himself again. “I was pulled out of bed for this Lust as were many of us. We’re all tired and want to get back home. Error what are you talking about? I want to hear it from you as Lust already told his side of the story.” Error takes a deep breath, “The recordings are longer than what Lust showed you. Ink and I do get into spats like any couple would but, never once have I hurt him on purpose. The recordings can be overridden if you want the whole story instead of the edits Lust showed everyone.” Classic pulls up the files overriding the edits finding that the recordings are in fact a lot longer than what they originally where shown. He looks at Error, “I know not many like me but, at least give me a chance to defend myself against the accusations Lust put against me.” Classic looks to the council who agree to hear Error’s side. “I love Ink too much to lash out at him for no reason.”

**Rec 002**

_Ink threw something at Error then shielded his face with a frightened whimper. He refused to look at him. “Ink?” No reply. “Ink.” Nothing. “INK!” The artists flinched finally looking up but not meeting Error’s eyes. “Ink please look at me?” Error pleaded and Ink met his eyes. “You know I’ll never hit you; c’mere.” Error offered Ink a hug and Ink snuggled into his chest. “You’re sleep deprived from working to get your new AU running and I’m a moody as hell. Sooner or later we’d fight over something work related.” Ink sniffled hiding his face in Error’s sweater. Error wiped his tears away looking upset himself, “I didn’t want to destroy Seertale either but, we both know it had to be done to protect the rest of the Multiverse from HER.”_

_Ink hiccups, “I k-know but it still hurts to lose friends…”_

_“That we can agree on always.” Error replies nuzzling his husband’s skull. “I’ll make dinner you go and relax. I got more rose bath bombs while I was out yesterday.” Ink’s eyes light up a little at that_

_“You spoil me blackberry.” He wipes his tears again smearing black onto his cheekbones._

_“You deserve to be spoiled.” Error replies giving him a kiss before shooing him upstairs. “_

_Je’taime” Ink calls down the stairs. “Love you too.” Error replies smiling as he heads into the kitchen to start dinner_

“Awww that’s so sweet Error!” Blue sighs smiling. Error smiles back at him glad they became friends after the whole code glitch fiasco in Underswap. Honey still hates him but, to each his own.

**Rec 010**

_Ink sat crying and shivering in their bedroom. This goes on for five minutes before Error walks by, Ink flings himself at his husbands who glitched and hissed not to touch him. Ink sobbed harder tears dripping off his chin as Error walked away. Ink curled up on the floor crying for Error to come back. Ten minutes pass and Error has not returned so, Ink gets up going to find him. “Error?” He called as he walked downstairs rubbing tears off his cheeks sounding worried. He walked by the downstairs guest room and pauses seeing that the door is cracked. He poked his head in and gasps. “Error no!” He ran into the room and slapped the screwdriver from his hand. Error jumped and looked at Ink guiltily tears in his eyes. Ink hugged him tight as Error started to cry into his chest. “My poor blackberry.” Ink scooped him up going into the den. He sets Error down on the couch before going to get a first-aid kit pulling out healing paste and gauze. He cleans the chips on Error’s ulna before applying the paste and wrapping his ulna with gauze._

_“M’sorry…” Error sniffled trembling. “H-Hon…” They sit for a moment sniffling before Ink asks, “Bad day?” Error nods shakily, “Nightmare where I get dusted by HER?” He asks back receiving a tearful nod from Ink. “Can we c-cuddle now?” Ink asks and Error nods pulling him closer. They fell asleep curled up on the couch their fingers intertwined._

Classic examines Error a bit more closely noticing the healed scars on his arms and legs.

“How long have you…?” Sci asks him in a small voice

“Decades.” Error replies trying not to shrink under their judgmental stares.

“Him being a chipper is hardly shocking.” Lust scoffs

“Self-harm is nothing to scoff at Lust!” Sci snaps. Lust huffs irritated that Error is fucking up his plan to claim Ink as his own.

** Rec 045  **

_Error sat on the floor of the bedroom trembling uncontrollably. Ink is nowhere in sight leaving him alone with his turbulent thoughts. Tears began to gush down his cheeks as he gripped his sleeves tightly. The fabric tears where he’d been scratching at it. “I-Ink...” Error sobs loudly beginning to scratch at his bones leaving deep angry marks on them until blood welled up and began to drip onto the floor. “Why do you love me…?” He stares at his reflection in the full-length mirror. “I’m ugly…and…evil…” He turns from the mirror his shaking getting worse as he leaves the bedroom going toward the kitchen. He starts making tea for himself his trembling causing him to drop the fine china cup onto the floor where it broke in two. The kettle whistled loudly behind him causing him to jump. He shuts off the gas top with shaking hands and picks up the broken china accidentally nicking his thumb making it bleed. His eyes become unfocused and he leaves the kettle on the stove going toward the sharp knives. He pulled one off the magnetic board placing it against the bone of his wrist and pressed down running it across the bones blood welled up and dripped down his arm bones. He continued to slice into his arms and wrist whimpering in pain mumbling that he deserved worse. His hand shook as the blood loss started making him dizzy. “No one would miss me anyway…” With the knife poised at his chest Error summoned his soul. “This is for the best…” The kitchen door opened behind him_

_“I’m ho--- Error NO!” The bags hit the ground as Ink lunged for the knife trying to pull it away from his husband. Error jerked the knife upwards out of Ink’s reach accidentally slicing Ink’s cheek in the process. Ink hisses softly at the sting still trying to take the knife from his husband. Error froze seeing the blood dripping down Ink’s cheek his eyes wide which gave Ink the opening he needed. He snatched the knife and tossed it into the sink before he turned back to Error. Error’s eyes had filled with static tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at the cut on Ink’s cheek. He let out a distressed sob his whole body shaking. Ink pulled his husband into a hug trying desperately to ground him while fighting tears himself. “Shh Error I’m here…” He stammers._

_“w-WhY dO yOu lOvE mE?” Error sobs his voice glitching heavily._

_“Because you understand how hard it is to have the whole Multiverse watching and the struggles I face as THE creator…” Ink sniffles a few tears escaping down his cheeks. Error’s eyes begin to fade back into their normal state only to begin glitching again when he saw the still bleeding cut on Ink’s cheek. He struggled out of Ink’s embrace starting to hyperventilate a little. “Hon…” Ink sighed when Error scrambled away from him. “Error it’s okay hon…”_

_“nO!” Error cries. “I HuRt YoU! S-s-StAy AwAy!” He fell over blinded by his glitching sockets. “I’m A mOnStEr!” Error was sluggish due to blood loss and Ink moves to touch his shoulder. The glitching got worse and worse until Error crashed a loud BEEP sounding. Ink hugged him tightly a sob escaping him. Error slowly rebooted still blinded by his glitches crying his heart out._

_“Shh I’ve g-got you l-love.” Ink stammers through his tears rubbing circles on Error’s back gently. Error calmed down slowly the glitches shrinking until he could see again. Ink rubbed his tears away tipping Error’s chin up. “It’s o-okay. I’m okay.” Error sniffled looking away from him. “I love you Error faults and all. You’re perfect to me.”_

_“M' not perfect…I’m…a mess…” Error mumbled into Ink’s chest._

_“My mess.” Ink reminded him. “As much as I’m yours.” He kisses Error’s cheeks nuzzling him as his husband cuddled closer to him. Ink summoned the med kit to treat the cuts. He put the healing paste on and wrapped the wounds gently kissing Error’s arm and wrist. Once Error was cleaned up Ink tended to his own cut. “I love you always my sweet blackberry.” Ink whispered to Error who had fallen asleep with his head on Ink’s lap. Ink pressed a kiss to Error’s skull sighing happily when Error smiled in his sleep._

The other recordings show similar incidents of the two arguing or Error’s depression making him suicidal.

“I’ve s-seen enough…” Sci stammers looking upset.

“Error really isn’t a bad guy.” Blue agrees looking at the cuffed skeleton on the floor. The final recording in Lust’s collection begins to play. “Please no more episodes of Error’s depression…” Blue pleads.

**Rec 100**

_Ink sat on the couch sketching out his newest AU looking a bit frazzled. Error walked in with two cups of tea setting them on coasters before kissing his husband’s cheek. “It looks great so far.” He hummed as Ink pulled him onto the couch to kiss him._

_“I just hope the code doesn’t go bad this time. Seertale…it still hurts hon.” Ink replied picking up his tea and sipping it. “This is a new blend?” Error nods, “I found a new tea service. This is the trial tin based on what I told the company we like. How does it taste?”_

_“I like that honey is already in it without adding it. I feel calmer and focused.” Ink hummed happily taking another sip._

_“With the two of us watching over your new creation I’m sure the code will hold strong.” Error soothes Ink’s earlier concern. “Losing AUs will always hurt. I hate destroying the things you worked so hard on.” Ink smiled nuzzling Error before he went back to sketching his new AU. This went on for a while Ink drawing while Error watched offering feedback now and then. “Try rounding her chin a bit more?” He suggests seeing how Frisk’s design had begun to frustrate Ink. Ink followed his advice rounding her chin a little more._

_“Oho look at her hon!” Ink beamed at the finished design and Error smiled at his husband’s joy._

_“She looks wonderful Ink.” He replied squeezing Ink’s free hand. Ink smiled back lacing their fingers. They lapsed back into silence Ink doodling and Error watching. Ten minutes pass before Error says, “Ink how do you feel about kids?” Ink nearly dropped his pencil his cheeks coloring,_

_“Where is this coming from hon?” Error blushed looking away and scratching his skull, “Well…” Ink smiles, “I’ve always wanted a big family. You know Palette and you love him. I want kids with you. To give Palette siblings to play with and protect. To show the other Sans that we can create someone entirely new. That we love each other a lot and nothing will change that.”_

_Error nuzzled him, “You’re going to be a great dad.” He smiled fondly. Ink looks over at him his eyes wide, “You mean…?” He asks quietly and Error nods bringing Ink’s hand to the small bump under his sweater. Ink’s eyes water and he hugs Error causing them to fall over sideways onto the couch. They stare at each other before laughing. Ink hugs his husband, “We’re going to be parents!” He exclaims overjoyed. He laid his hand over the bump reverently. Error smiles his hand covering Ink’s on the bump. “We’re going to be parents.” He hummed leaning up to wipe his husband’s happy tears. “I’m two months into my pregnancy. I went to see a doctor in a pocket verse since most versions of Toriel don’t exactly like me.” “_

_Could I see them?” Ink asked quietly and Error nodded pulling up the sweater to show Ink his belly. The soul was still small but fluttered gently sensing Ink. “Our precious child.” Ink hummed leaning to give Error a kiss. “They’ll change the world someday.”_

Error smiles fondly at the memory. If he’s honest he was terrified Ink would be upset about him being with child. He’s 5 months pregnant now his belly being a lot more obvious under his baggy sweater. He looks uneasily around at the council not sure how they’ll react to his pregnancy even after seeing the recordings of he and Ink. Classic has his sockets closed processing everything he’s seen in the past hour and a half.

Dream jumps down from his chair going over to Error, “I’m happy for you two. I can’t wait to tell Palette; he’s going to be so excited!”

Lust seethes as his plan falls apart before something came to him, “What if the child is another destroyer? Do we really need another Error running around?!”

Error shrugged, “They could also be a creator?”

Classic claps his hands to get everyone’s attention, “Lust go home I think we’ve all had enough of your gossip for one day. We will discuss the illegal cameras at the next summit however.” Classic says coldly his voice holding a warning and a promise. Lust scowls and leaves the room glaring daggers at Error. Honey leaves as well looking conflicted. “I offer my congratulations to you and Ink. I do believe that concludes our business here. Everyone is free to return to your AUs.” The council disbanded leaving Error alone with Classic and B. B removed the restraints on Error’s wrists who turned to Classic after, “I can take you to see Ink to verify that he’s all right if you’d like. We built and out-code timeline together. We live there when we’re not working.”

Classic nods, “So long as B can accompany me, I would appreciate it.” B blushes darkly when Classic pulls him close and kisses his cheek.

“Took Ink’s advice I see?” He asks and B nods with a shy smile.

“We’re not ready to make it public knowledge yet, however.” Classic says. “I completely understand.” Error replies. “Well gents off we go.” He puts a bright palm green string in Classic’s hand. “Pull on it hard I’ll be right behind you.” Classic obeys and his non-existent stomach drops as the world shifts around he and B. They fall onto sand stumbling. Error lands behind them and they slide down a dune onto the beach. Error helps them up brushing the sand off their hoodies. “Welcome to Oasis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Undertale by Toby Fox  
> Geno/Error: crayonqueen  
> B sans: Miiv  
> Ink: Comyet  
> Lust: nsfwshamecave  
> Sci: talkingsoup  
> Swap: unknown  
> Dream: joku  
> Reaper: renrink


	4. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepes with friends

The two skeletons stare around in awe at the beautiful scenery. A Caribbean blue ocean laps the golden sand as it stretches out into the horizon. palm trees frame the area by the dunes and a sun shines overhead. Error leads them to a large house a short distance away from the beach. They pause to rinse the sand from between their metatarsals and tap the sand from their slippers leaving them by the door. The smell of crepes wafts from the kitchen where Classic can in fact see that Ink is perfectly fine. He sends B to search for the illegal cameras wanting to know what to look for in other AUs. Error goes over to Ink wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist nuzzling his neck.

Ink goes tense for a moment his neck being sensitive before relaxing sensing his husband is behind him. “You were gone when I woke up this morning…I was s-so worried.” He murmurs leaning into Error’s embrace. “What happened blackberry?”

“Lust tried to make our relationship look abusive and my pregnancy forced.” Error replies resting his head on Ink’s shoulder. “I was brought in to face the council.” Ink looks upset his hand going to squeeze Error’s where they sat on his waist.

“In the end the recordings revealed that Lust is being a creep using cameras to record AUs. We dismissed the accusations after seeing the entire set of recordings he has of you two.” Classic speaks up startling Ink who had no idea he is there.

B returns saying he couldn’t find cameras anywhere around the house. Ink greets him fondly relaxing fully hearing that Error is not in danger. “I took you advice Ink.” B says his cheeks flushing. Ink smiles at him glad B found the courage to confess.

“I told him I feel the same, however we are not ready to make our relationship public knowledge.” Classic adds smiling when Ink nods at him in understanding.

“Would you like something to drink while I finish the crepes?” Ink asks the couple who nod. Classic ends up with coffee and B with honey tea. Classic stays inside to chat with Ink while B goes out onto the deck with Error.

“I have to ask if he ever has hurt you?” Classic asks Ink who shakes his head pressing down onto a crepe causing it to make a screaming sound. “In the past we’d hurt each other in a desperate attempt to rid ourselves of the feelings we developed towards each other. Now I don’t shy from it and neither does he. We fight like every other couple in the Multiverse but, we only get physical when we’re pent up enough to spar. Even then he hates hurting me at all. It has caused him to drop and have an anxiety attack plenty of times.” Ink replies. “Love is a bit strange to us both even though we got married. He’s been alone for so long and I never understood emotions well. In an odd way we were made for each other.”

“His depression concerns me.” Classic says bridging his fingers. “I only saw what Lust recorded but, his episodes look like they are difficult to handle.”

“They are to be completely honest. I worry about leaving him alone but, he knows to call me if something is bothering him. Sometimes he sleeps in the Doodle Sphere just to be close to me. I have my bad days where my vials have worn off and he’s talking to a wall which hurts him.” Ink goes on. “I love him deeply and hate seeing him upset in any way. He’s still scared I don’t want the baby and stay with him out of pity.” This shocks Classic who knows that they’ve been married a decade. “For me it hurts that he’s so insecure about my faith in our marriage and he knows that. He’s trying his best to overcome his negativity.”

“I feel like I’ve missed all 10 years of your marriage outside of comments made in passing.” Classic admits sheepishly.

“You have a lot on your plate our marriage excluded. We also don’t really go on about it being private people. The cameras are gone by the way. Lust has his methods of erasing things when he’s been caught. Still the fact that he won’t accept NO bothers me. I’m happily married and no amount of criminalizing my husband will change that. He’s desperate to sleep with me.” Ink huffs.

“I plan to address that at the summit next month. If he does anything, please alert myself or B. I won’t stand aside while he harasses others.” Classic says.

“You’ll be the first to know trust me.” Ink agrees.

Outside B sighs enjoying the scenery sipping his tea, “This place is so peaceful.” Error smiles enjoying it as well. “I’m worried about you Error.” He adds turning to look at the black skeleton.

“You and Classic are amongst many who share the sentiment.” Error replies.

“Others know about your depression?” B asks quietly not wanting to pry too much.

“Mm. the fells, swaps, Fell-Swaps, Geno, Reaper…” The list shocks B. “I have support I just have really b-bad dips…” Error trails off going still. “Error?” B asks receiving no reply.

Error grips his mug tighter his hands trembling.

**_You are weak, useless ugly and evil. Ink doesn’t need you or want you. You hold him back…_ **

The words repeat echoing inside Error’s skull making his trembling worse the louder the chant gets. B watches the mug begin to crack under the pressure of Error’s grasp. His eyes are dimmer than usual, and his breathing is slowly becoming more erratic. B sets his mug aside realizing that Error is having an anxiety attack. He calls to Error getting no reply as the mug crack more and more liquid escaping through them. The mug looks ready to break any second. B gently shakes Error’s arm trying and failing to get his attention. Error’s eyes have filled with static and small glitches as the attack gets worse.

 ** _Useless. Weak. Liar. Destroyer. You really think he loves you? Don’t kid yourself. You know he deserves so much better than you. It’s all pity and fear of what you will do to his AUs if he leaves you._** The ceramic snaps under his grip the pieces digging into the bones of his wrist and hands. Error whimpers from the pain his eyes slowly clearing up. His vision returned and he sees B looking very worried. He turns away tears slipping down his cheeks as he shakes his head.

 _ **Worthless**_ B tries to comfort him asking if he needs a hug.

 _ **You don’t deserve comfort.**_ Error hiccups curling in on himself shying away from B’s outstretched arms. At a loss B goes to get Ink leaving Error alone on the deck. Inside Ink is working on the dipping sauce while chatting with Classic about work and Error.

B runs into the kitchen, “Error had an anxiety attack and broke his mug with his hands. I’m not sure what to do as he won’t let me comfort him…” Ink turns the heat to low leaving the sauce to melt. He grabs the first aid kit heading toward the door to the deck with B on his heels. Classic offered to watch the sauce, so it won’t burn. On the deck B manages to calm Error down enough to remove the glass from his bones with tweezers. Error keeps mumbling that he doesn’t deserve comfort. No killer deserves love and support. Ink treats the cuts kissing the wrapped bones, “You will always deserve love and support.” He whispers rocking his husband in his arms gently.

Error gives a distressed sob struggling to escape the embrace his body glitching. “nO i’M hOldInG yOu b-BaCk!” Error sobs shaking more tears gushing down his cheeks. “WhY wOuLd yOu l-LoVe A dEsTrOyEr? I’m HorRiBlE, dIscUsTiNg!”

Ink holds him tighter, “You’re the best thing to happen to me. Please believe that I love you.”

B watches not sure what to do feeling more worried than ever about Error’s mental wellbeing. Error continues to cry as Classic comes out having set the sauce in hot water to keep it melted.

“He’s really upset Classic I don’t know what set him off.” B mumbles looking distressed. Classic pulls him into a one-armed hug to comfort him. Error’s soul pops out pulsing abnormally looking distorted and darker than usual.

Ink gently picks up his soul nuzzling it. “I love you my blackberry please come back to me.” Ink whispers. Error’s soul pulses as it’s nuzzled the heart beating softly. Ink sniffles a few tears slipping down his cheek bones as he holds Error close to him the heart slowly begins to lighten back to its normal color. By the time the attack fades Error is still crying softly but, has stopped clinging to Ink’s shirt like a lifeline. His soul beats softly once before returning to his chest. Error still can’t see relying on his husband to guide him back inside. Slowly his eyes begin to clear up again and the broken mug is thrown into Ink’s upcycle bin to be reused later.

Ink finishes the sauce bringing over the food right as Error’s vision returns. Ink fetches a jug of milk, the sauce and the necessary dishes setting everything on the table. “Bone appetite~” He hums.

B picks up a crepe dipping in the sauce looking at curiously. He’s never has crepes before. He bites into it and his eyes go wide as the flavors explode on his tongue from that first bite. The crepe melts in his mouth as he chews. Classic is in a similar state of awe. “Wow.” They breathe. “Ink makes the best crepes.” Error says taking a bite.

“Hush you!” Ink squeaks playfully swatting at his husband.

“These really are amazing Ink!” B agrees.

“I third that.” Classic adds making Ink blush and look away squeaking out a soft thanks. Error chuckles squeezing his free hand under the table. Ink smiles and they continue to eat enjoying the relaxed silence. The spell is broken by a knock on the kitchen door. Ink gets up going to answer the door. Classic is startled when Geno returns with Ink having sworn, he’d seen Geno leave back to Aftertale. Geno smiles as Classic looking tired himself as he also just reset after a genocide run a few days earlier.

“Geno when did you get here?” B asks him.

“I was already here when the council was called. Reaper and I have a house here to relax in since our AUs are not exactly peaceful.” He replies sitting between Error and Classic with his own plate of crepes. He takes a bite sighing happily at the flavor glad to wash away the iron taste he always has on his tongue from his injury.

“They are the only ones to have a house here.” Error adds.

“Considering you and Reaper have a son I don’t blame you for wanting a safe place for him to grow up.” Classic hums after swallowing the food in his mouth. Geno nods in agreement as he eats.

“Error often looks after Goth while Reaper and I are working.” Geno says smiling more. “I know Palette has no complaints about that.”

“Why would I ever complain about getting to hang out with my boyfriend and uncle?” B and Classic jump again turning toward the sound of Palette’s voice. They gape at the wall which has turned translucent revealing the code of the house. The code balloons out around Cross and Palette who are standing inside the wall unable to enter.

“Okay now I’ve seen everything.” Classic huffs staring at the flickering numbers.

“Sci would go nuts if he could see this.” B adds getting a slightly deeper chuckle from another part of the kitchen. He turns to see Reaper getting a plate of crepes for himself.

“When did he-?” B squeaks.

“I just got here. Came to drop off Goth for the day. Still okay Error?” He asks taking a bite of a crepe. Goth peeks from behind him waving at Classic.

“Mhm.” Error replies still chewing. He swallows snapping his fingers making a door appear in the ballooned code which Cross opens watching Palette run over and hug Goth who giggles blushing happy to see him. “Get your rear in here and enjoy Ink’s cooking Cross.” Cross laughs walking into the kitchen more than happy to do exactly that before work.

“Mm hon we should let the other bad guys in here sometime and let them socialize without work related pressure.” Ink hums smiling at Cross when he sits with his own plate the teens joining him shortly after.

“Yea we should do a social sometime. Blue and Dream would love it.” Error agrees.

“These would make Horror cry for sure.” Cross sighs happily as he eats remembering the odd cuisine Horrortale has with a shudder.

“They all would cry tasting the heaven that is Ink’s cooking.” Reaper agrees hovering nearby careful not to touch anyone that isn’t his husband or son.

“You guys!” Ink protests embarrassed.

“Accept our compliments already.” Geno snorts.

“Never!” Ink replies making them all laugh and Classic realizes this must be an ongoing joke between the group. Error snaps his fingers to shut the back door for the time being. Classic is enjoying seeing everyone socializing over breakfast happy to get away from work related issues for a while. Reaper finished first kissing Geno’s skull and hugging Goth before disappearing into the shadows.

“Could he always do that...?” B asks looking at the place Reaper had been.

“Yes and he has scared the crap out of me multiple times.” Error replies. “I regret telling him that he can in fact do that.”

“You? How?” B asks but his question goes unheard

Geno chuckles, “His powers are scarier in the box I work in. Kid enjoys trying to spot his eye flickering in the shadows though he always stays out of reach.”

“Ultimate hide and seek anyone? Though in all seriousness seeing him spook Nightmare was hilarious.” Cross adds. “Night was furious, while I was dying laughing. Death snuck up on him all right.” They all laugh at the image of Nightmare being spooked with Reaper looking not at all sorry while Cross rolled around laughing.

“That would have been one for a photo album.” Classic snorts moving to put his plate into the sink as he stretched his back out. B comes over with his own plate and runs water over it also stretching his back. Soon there is a sink full of dishes which Error starts washing as everyone prepares to head back to work as much as none of them want to leave Oasis. Palette and Goth are at the table drawing in Palette’s new sketchbook while they chat.

“You make anything new dad?” Palette asks Ink as he prepares for work.

“A couple of rough drafts and one finished AU which Error helped with design wise.” Ink replies.

“That means it will be 20% more awesome!” Palette cheers. The couple blushes and Error shushes Palette by tipping the brim of his hat over his eyes making the tween laugh. Ink hugs Palette before going to kiss Error goodbye as he needs to get going. Error smiles at his husband who blushes slightly not used to how bright Error’s genuine smiles are even after 10 years. He smiles back painting a portal to the Doodle Sphere. He paints a portal that leads to Nightmare's castle for Cross. He opens one to Alpha for Classic, Geno and B. B lingers behind looking concerned about Error but also curious.

“Something wrong B?” Classic asks.

“C-could I stay here for today?” B asks Classic who looks over at Error.

“Not my call.” He replies.

“You can stay.” Error tells him. “I have to check some things anyway and I know you keep a list of AUs; there’s some you might have missed. Never mind the pocket universes which I know you’ve never seen.” B looks excited about learning about other universes and whatever pocket universes are.

“I can’t wait!” He tells Error who grins.

“Be careful with him Error.” Classic says quietly receiving a nod from the glitched skeleton.

“Any other interesting facts you know about Reaper?” B asks.

“When he reaps a soul or souls the scent of forsythia, lilies and pine lingers on his robe.” Error replies.

“I've always wondered why dad smells like incense after work.” Goth hums.

“He gives off the scent of wet grass and roses when he is happy.” Error continues.

“I knew I wasn’t imagining that! Why does he insist that I am?” Geno sighs as he and Classic walk through the portal. “Same reason he never told you about his wings.” Error replies.

“His what-?!” Geno turns but the portal has already closed.


End file.
